Favorite Girl
Favorite Girl es la décima séptima canción del primer mixtape de Rap Monster.Esta canción contiene partes de una original: "Marques Houston - Favorite Girl" Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanización=sigani manhi heuleot-ji girl myeocnyeon jeon geuttae ipboreut cheorom malhaetdon I’ll show you the whole world hongdae got gos dagu gyeong sikyeo jugetdago eorinmame naman ttag mideo borago jinachige josim seureowotdeon geuseong gyeog tase geurogeh siganeun yasok hage domang chyeotgo jeong sineopsi saldaboni tturyeot haetdeon neo yeoksi chueog-ui dwian- gilo seureo jyeogasseo sarang iraneun geda gereon geon ga bwa sarang iraneun geda gereon geon ga bwa geuchiman yeonjeonhi gakkeum saeng gag ina geujeo motdahan miryeon ilppun ilkka Oh my.. You’re, you’re my favorite girl You’re still my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl As time passes by I will forget my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl neo e-gedeo i-sang haega doegi silheoseo eoduun bam-e mantteo reuneun dali dwaesseo anudo moreuge dajam i deun saebyeogen saekbaraenni pyeonjireul pume an gonhae kkaman peneuro kkug kkug nulleo sseun geugeul jadeulwiro angae cheoreom pyeolchyeo jineun gieokdeul neodo nal gakkeum geuriwo halkka niga naege gebulleojwot deon narael deut gada waenji niga hagosieoptdeon malgatseo gwaen hi ul keokhae , meoreojin neo reul arado gakkeum gunggeum haejyeo urin wae i reohge dwaesseulkka mwo ttaem e pijido mothago jyeoyaman haesseulkka You’re, you’re my favorite girl You’re still my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl As time passes by I will forget my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl geuttaen geureohge malhaetjiman geuge jinsimeun aniya geuttaen geureohge chwotjiman geuge jinsimeun aniya geuttaen geureohge chamatjiman geuge jinsimeun aniya geuttaen geureohge useotjiman geuge jinsimeun aniya You’re, you’re my favorite girl You’re still my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl As time passes by I will forget my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl |-| Hangul=시간이 많이 흘렀지 girl 몇년 전 그 때 입버릇처럼 말했던 I'll show you the whole world 홍대 곳곳 다 구경시켜주겠다고 어린 맘에 나만 딱 믿어보라고 지나치게 조심스러웠던 그 성격 탓에 그렇게 시간은 야속하게 도망쳤고 정신없이 살다보니 뚜렷했던 너 역시 추억의 뒤안길로 스러져갔어 사랑이라는 게 다 그런 건가봐 사람이라는 게 다 그런 건가봐 그치만 여전히 가끔 생각이 나 그저 못다한 미련일 뿐일까 Oh my.. You're, you're my favorite girl You're still my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl As time passes by I will forget my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl 너에게 더이상 해가 되기 싫어서 어두운 밤에만 떠오르는 달이 됐어 아무도 모르게 다 잠이 든 새벽엔 색바랜 니 편지를 품에 안곤 해 까만 펜으로 꾹꾹 눌러 쓴 그 글자들 위로 안개처럼 펼쳐지는 기억들 너도 날 가끔 그리워할까 니가 내게 불러줬던 노랠 듣다가 왠지 니가 하고 싶었던 말같아서 괜히 울컥해, 멀어진 너를 알아도 가끔 궁금해져 우린 왜 이렇게 됐을까 뭐땜에 피지도 못하고 져야만 했을까 You're, you're my favorite girl You're still my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl As time passes by I will forget my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl 그땐 그렇게 말했지만 그게 진심은 아니야 그땐 그렇게 멈췄지만 그게 진심은 아니야 그땐 그렇게 참았지만 그게 진심은 아니야 그땐 그렇게 웃었지만 그게 진심은 아니야 You're, you're my favorite girl You're still my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl As time passes by I will forget my favorite favorite girl My favorite favorite girl |-| Español= Soundcloud Curiosidades * La canción fue liberada en Soundcloud antes de que la lista "RM" fuera creada, con las canciones del mixtape y demas solos del rapero. Categoría:Canciones